


G/T Inktober 2019

by FangirlOfPower



Series: Sanders Sides Fics [26]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, G/T, Giant!Patton, Giant/Tiny, Human!Remus, Infinitesimal Sides, Infinitesimal!Sides, Inktober, Promptober, giant!Deceit, giant!virgil, human!logan, tiny!Remus, tiny!roman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 01:57:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20858333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlOfPower/pseuds/FangirlOfPower
Summary: All these prompts come from hiddendreamer67's list on Tumblr!All come with links to my own Tumblr, is-this-gt, which contains art to each chapter.





	1. Day 1: Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tiny!Roman, tiny!Remus (mentioned), human!Logan  
Remus is sick

Roman looks around nervously, knowing that the human is just in the other room. This is a bad idea but Remus is sick and might reveal their location in the walls from his coughing. He doesn't want to leave his brother behind for too long.  
  
Roman dashes across the countertop, staying close to the wall. He throws his hook up and pulls the cabinet door open, listening closely for movement in the other room. He climbs up the rope and stands on the shelf, unwinding the hook and setting it to the side. He carefully opens the bag of what he's heard the humans call cough drops and takes a wrapped pill out.  
  
Clang. Roman freezes and looks down. His hook is gone. He kicked it off the shelf.  
  
“What was that?" Roman recognizes that voice. That human doesn't live here. Oh gosh there are more humans in the house.  
  
"I'm not sure."  
  
Oh please don't come in oh please for the love of anything don't come in.  
  
Footsteps. Roman presses his back against the cabinet wall, shaking. What's going to happen to him if he gets caught? What will happen to Remus? He swallows, shivering. He knows enough about Logan to know that the scientist loves new species. What would he do with him if he got his hands on him?  
  
“Odd," Logan says. "There's a fishing hook and the cabinet is open." Logan wraps his fingers around the edge of the cabinet and Roman moves his arm away, eyeing the giant fingers with fear. They're so big, they could crush Roman without meaning to if they got a hold of him.  
  
Don't move. He might see you if you move. Roman swallows, terrified tears in his eyes. He's going to get caught and be poked and prodded like an animal and Remus will never know what happened to him.  
  
Logan closes the cabinet door, shutting Roman in the darkness. He walks away and Roman breaks down. He's alive. He's free.  
  
Roman wipes the tears from his eyes. No need to panic now. Time to get back to Remus. Roman sticks the cough drop in his bag and pushes the cabinet open slightly. He jumps down, landing in a roll. Time to make Remus feel better. He runs back into the walls, closing the hatch tightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://is-this-gt.tumblr.com/post/188073033463/day-1-on-hiddendreamer67-s-prompt-list-fear


	2. Day 2: Cage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Giant!Patton, human!Logan, human!Remus (mentioned), giant!Deceit (mentioned), giant!Virgil (mentioned)  
Romantic Moceit, the two being Virgil's parents  
Genderfluid!Deceit, mentioned homophobia

Patton didn’t mean to scare the human. It’s hard for him to see people so far away from him when he doesn’t have his glasses. Humans are so tiny. Now he’s been stuck with who knows how many sedatives and chained in a cage by the humans he scared.  
  
Gosh, Virgil and D must be waiting for him to come back. Will he be able to go back? D was making dinner for their third anniversary and Virgil was so excited, babbling about how cool that he has two dads and how none of his friends have two dads and none of his friends have a dad who’s both a dad and a mom. Will Patton make it home in time?  
  
Footsteps. Patton twists his head to face a human wearing a lab coat, peering through the bars at them. The human stops, looking up at Patton through a pair of rectangular glasses. Patton swallows. “Hello,” he says nervously. “How are you?”  
  
“My name is Logan Smart,” the human says simply. “I am a behavioral scientist and one of the founders of this establishment. Who are you?”  
  
“I, uh, I’m Patton Hart.” Technically he’s now Patton Foster but… “Can I go home please?”  
  
Logan scoffs. “What you did earlier was frowned upon. You won’t be leaving here for quite a while.”  
  
Patton shifts uncomfortably in his cage, muscles tense in the enclosed space. “That’s not legal, I deserve to go home just as much as you do.” He moves his arms slightly, shoulder blades aching. “Please.”  
  
“No,” Logan says, clasping his hands behind his back. “You scared Remus, which, frankly, is nearly impossible to do. Remus doesn’t get scared. He does the scaring. You’re too dangerous to release for some time.”  
  
“I lost my glasses,” Patton says. “I couldn’t see him!”  
  
“Then it’s even more dangerous to let you go. You could scare others and hurt them. Once we find you glasses or a safe transport through the city, we’ll let you go.” He turns away from Patton.  
  
“Wait!” Patton manages to grab the end of Logan’s lab coat between two fingers and the human looks up at him. “Please,” Patton says. “It’s our third anniversary and I was only going to get D a present. Please. I have a…” Is this man homophobic? Possibly. Patton thanks D for being genderfluid so he doesn’t misgender her. “...a wife and child at home. Please. Let me go home.”  
  
“I’m sorry, Patton,” Logan says. He tugs his coat out of Patton’s grip. “It seems as though you’ll be missing your anniversary.” Logan walks away.  
  
Patton looks through the bars of his cage, helpless but to watch the human shut him inside. And so he begins to cry. His cries must echo through the building, he’s big and he’s loud and he’s not doing anything to muffle the tears.  
  
But no one comes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one will have a sequel later this month! 
> 
> https://is-this-gt.tumblr.com/post/188096309378/gt-inktober-2019-chapter-2-fangirlofpower


End file.
